Submissive
by Nazuki 1990
Summary: Naruto n as transferred to a prestigious all boys academy that is nt wat it seems.Where upperclassmen prey on the lowerclassmen in their twisted sexual game.Naruto accidentally walked in on the student body president Sasuke n his pet.Naruto life turned
1. Prologue

Title: Submissive

Author: Nazuki

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: SusuNaru, GaaraLee, KakaIru, ShinoKiba

Rating: A-18

Warnings: This story contains YAOI (boy x boy love), high sexual content, BDSM, orges, rape smut and violence….

Genre: BDSM, yaoi, suspense, romance, languages,

Disclaimer: I do not own title Naruto

Summery: Seventeen year old Naruto Uzimaki as transferred to a prestigious all boys academy that is not what it seems. Where upperclassmen prey on the middle and lowerclassmen in their twisted sexual game. Naruto accidentally walked in on the student body president Sasuke Uchiha and his pet. That's when Naruto life turned upside-down, not only does he have to be hiding from that bustard Sasuke, but he has to be running for his life…..

* * *

**Prologue**

He was running through the dark forest. He had to get away, but where could he go in this god forsaking forest. He had to get as for away from this place so his predators would not find him. He had to get help, he had to find him. Damn it was his entire fault in the first place if he didn't try to middle in his past he wouldn't have that gotten him in this situation.

He heard dogs barking from a distance. _'Damn he already knows I'm gone'_ he thought. He picked up speed to put some distance between him and those dogs, but that came a small price. He tripped on a tree root and rolled down the hill. He tried to get up but a sharp pain hit him in his right ankle and he fell back down.

"Damn!" he swore, "it's broken"

His lust blond hair and white uniform was covered with mud and twigs. His sky blue eyes scanned the area to hide so those damn dogs would not find him. But it was too late one of the dogs jumped on his back, another bite him in his broken ankle and he screamed in pain. He struggled to reach for a log and tried to know the dog off his back but one more dog sank his fangs into its prey's hand and he screamed. He knew that the bastard that kidnapped him was close by and he was going to kill him.

"Well, well, well it looks like my prisoner tried to escape and we can't have that" a dangerous voice said behind him. His body went completely still. He heard a snaking sound and the dogs were off him. He turned to see his predator one more time.

"Did you think you could escape me, my sweet Naruto" he asked the trembling blond before him.

Naruto was scared out of his mind but he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction, he just stared at him.

"Answer me damn it!" he raged, and Naruto flinched but he never answered. "Do you think anyone is going to save a whore like you? You're mine Naruto and no one will ever get you. NO ONE! YOU HEAR ME NO ONE!" he laughed hysterically.

"You're crazy! You're a crazy son of a bitch" Naruto screamed.

He laughed "Let's see how crazy I am" he said pulling a gun out of his waist band and pointed it at Naruto.

The colour drained from his body. _'This is bad, real bad'_ he thought looking at the gun. He had to find any form of escape but those damn dogs look ready to lunch if he made any movement. _ 'How did get into this mess? This all started after I met that bastard and my life spiral to hell. Wait this is his entire fault"_

"Goodbye Naruto" his predator smiled.

*BANG*

##############################################################################


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Submissive

Author: Nazuki

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: SusuNaru, GaaraLee, KakaIru, ShinoKiba

Rating: A-18

Warnings: This story contains YAOI (boy x boy love), high sexual content, BDSM, orgies, rape smut and violence….

Genre: BDSM, yaoi, suspense, romance, languages,

Disclaimer: I do not own title Naruto

Summery: Seventeen year old Naruto Uzimaki as transferred to a prestigious all boys academy that is not what it seems. Where upperclassmen prey on the middle and lowerclassmen in their twisted sexual game. Naruto accidentally walked in on the student body president Sasuke Uchiha and his pet. That's when Naruto life turned upside-down, not only does he have to be hiding from that bastard Sasuke, but he has to be running for his life…..

Beta'd by Dark Angel Kaos

* * *

**Chapter One**

Naruto laid flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He had awoken from that nightmare again with his hand pressed on his chest. The bullet wound serviced as a reminder of what had happen on that day.

He sat up with one hand still resting on his chest, while the other stretched to turn on the lamp that sat on top of the night table beside his bed. He looked up at the clock beside the lamp from his bed and saw that he had an hour and a half before he should be getting ready for school. He filched at the thoughts of going to school. It wasn't as if he hated school, it was just that he would starts that new school today and it pissed him off that he had to go and leave his friends behind.

Naruto scrambled out of bed being as very careful not to wake his pet fox Kyuubi who slept at the foot of the bed. He peered into the mirror of his wardrobe that stood across the room. A lean yet toned boy of seventeen looked back at him. His shoulder length blond hair was untrimmed and it spiked out at odd ends, just the way he liked it. There were dark circles under his sky blue eyes and it made his boyish face look that much older. The dark rings were due to the nightmares he had been having since the incident that happened four years ago and he as had the bullet wound to prove it.

'_Damn it!'_ he thought. _'I've got to clear my head. I wonder if Ori is online.'_

Ori had been Naruto best friend since they were small and he was the only one he could talk to about anything. He logged on to his computer and signed into his messenger.

* * *

Enter chat box with KawaiiOri:

Fox_boy =-_-=: mornin u up?

KawaiiOri^==^: MORNIN NARU-CHAN!

Fox_boy =-_-=: y r u so happy in z mornin?

KawaiiOri^==^: cuze im talking 2 u! isn't it 2day tht u start ur new skool?

Fox_boy =-_-=: don't remind me cuz I don't want 2 go 2 tht stupid skool!

KawaiiOri^==^: wats with z mood. Ur goin 2 z most prestigious skool in japn u should be happy

Fox_boy =-_-=: be happy, BE HAPPY! Im goin 2 an all boyz skool 4 fuckin sake n it only 2 weeks ago I heard about it and u want me 2 be happy!

KawaiiOri^==^: oh clam down u don't need 2 worry cuz u'll fit in quite fine with tht cute face n hot body

Fox_boy =-_-= : 0\\\0

KawaiiOri^==^: lol cum on u'll either make a cute uke or a hot switch *massive nose bleed*

Fox_boy =-_-=: ORI U FUCKIN PERVERT! 0/0

KawaiiOri^==^: oh did I make my naru-chan blush…. LOL!

Fox_boy =-_-=: - . - fuck u Ori

KawaiiOri^==^: anywhere u like

Fox_boy =-_-= : 0\\\0 u stinkin PERVERT! g2g see ya!

KawaiiOri^==^: see ya n luv u!

Sign out:

* * *

"Naruto get your ass downstairs this instant!" a man yelled from downstairs. Naruto turned away from his computer, his bright blue eyes dulled at the thought of going to that new school. '_I don't wanna!'_ his mind protested, but that wasn't his choice. Sighing in defeat he got up from his computer desk and yelled back that he would be down in a second. He was still irritated that he '_really__'_ had to go to that school. His gaze lingered towards his pristine white uniform and sighed. There was no way he would be running away again, Iruka would kill him if he did.

He took a quick shower and hurried into his winter uniform. His eyes caught his reflection in the mirror and he walked over to get a better look. He tried to tame him unruly blond hair but it continued to stick out at odd ends. It wasn't a problem to him as he liked it messy but Iruka always threatened to chop it all of if he didn't comb it. _'Heh I can't say I never tried!'_ The uniform complimented his smooth tanned complexion and made itappear even glossier and healthy. Though he hated that the uniform made him look really good.

"Naruto!"

"I'm coming damn it!" He took up his bag and dashed out of the room. At the foot of the stairs a man with brunette hair caught up in a ponytail looked up at him. His enraged hazel eyes narrowed in annoyance and he had his hands folded across his chest.

"It took you long enough! Get your ass around the table and eat your breakfast now or you'll be late for school!" he raged.

'_That's the point!'_ Naruto thought but instead he said: "Sorry, Iruka," and he followed Iruka towards the kitchen. He dropped his bag on the floor and took a seat around the table waiting for his usual plate of what he called breakfast, but instead of getting what he was looking forward to he was served bacons, eggs, toast bread and pancakes with a hot cup of coffee. The arrangement confused him and he looked up at Iruka then back at his plate then back at Iruka. Iruka knew the look Naruto gave him anywhere and he wasn'tabout to give into the boy's demands.

"No Naruto, you're not getting cup ramen for breakfast this morning," he stated firmly.

"Come on!" Naruto protested.

"No! You can't live off ramen for the rest of your life!" Iruka yelled and then he left the room.

Naruto gave a sigh but he still cleaned his plate. He took his bag off the kitchen floor where he dropped it before and then hurried over to kiss Iruka good bye on his cheek and then left.

*S/N*S/N*S/N*

[Konoha High School for Boys]

The mid-autumn sun stood high in the sky but not even that could have prevented the cold gust of wind that blew throughout the school. All the boys were dressed in their traditional winter uniform just like the one Naruto wore. He stood outside the school gate watching different boys laughing and joking around. From where he stood he could hear the students talking about a new transfer student and he didn't feel the need to inform them that he was the new transfer student. He didn't know why they were talking about him as he was surethe school had tons of transfers each year. It was then he remembered what Iruka told school rarely took in students with or without scholarships, they could only attend the school through links or big pay offs. But he didn't see the difference between it and his old school, they were practically the same when it came to getting in.

He headed straight to the headmasters office, there he meet Kabuto who was one of the headmasters' assistant. Kabuto had long sliver hair caught in a low pony tail, gentle gray eyes and creamy tanned complexion. He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I'm the new transfer student and I'm here to see Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto answered.

"Oh so you are the new transfer. I didn't think you'll be this cute!" Kabuto said with much enthusiasm. Naruto felt the heat rising from his neck to his cheeks. He knew he could pass for good looking but never cute. But then he thought _'why the hell this guy is calling me cute! He's a member of the school staff AND I AM BOY FOR GOD SAKES! Not that I have nothing against them but he couldn't…no he wouldn't be making a pass on me.'_

"Oh you're gonna cause such an uproar in the school," Kabuto winked at Naruto and told him to wait in Jiraiya's office for him. He ushered him into the room and left him to his thoughts.

Naruto looked around the room in astonishment. Never had he seen a room with so much paper. Mountains of paper were strewn everywhere; some were on the desk and on the floor. They were even piled high on the windowsill causing barely enough light to filter into the room. One of the piles had a picture on it that caught his attention. On it was a young man with back length spiky sliver hair, hazel eyes and a goofy smile on his beautiful face holding a sliver trophy beside 5'2 ft swordfish.

"I came second that year," a voice said behind him, "but I'm still proud of myself now."

Naruto turned to see an older version of the boy in the picture, the only difference was that his hair grew longer and that hehad more wrinkles on his face.

"Grandpa Jiraiya!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto my boy, look how much you've grown! The last time I saw you could barely walk now look at you," Jiraiya said as he pulled him into a bear hug.

"Ji…..ra…raiya….ca…..ca…can't…b…..b…breath!" poor Naruto gasped between breaths. Jiraiya immediately release the suffocating blond, who took a gulp of well needed air to his lungs. "Nice to see you too." Naruto smiled.

Jiraiya is was Naruto's favorite godfather and he was there to witness Naruto's birth.. He was also there through the most important and traumatizing aspects of his Naruto's life and even when he moved to England two years ago. Even now Jiraiya was still a big part of his life and he was the one to help Naruto get into Konoha High School for Boys as he was one of the headmasters there.

"So Naruto how has thing been?" he asked.

"Well it's still the same. I see you're still writing your pervy books and looking at naked girls," Naruto said waving a piece of paper in front of Jiraiya.

"That's not for children!" he yelled, grabbing the piece of paper from him and pushing it into his back pocket.

"Whatever! I never understood what you wrote anyways."

"Why you ungrateful little brat!" Jiraiya raged launching himself at Naruto, but he Naruto evaded the attack and Jiraiya ended up crashing into a mountain of paper.

Naruto fell back into the couch and laughed. He laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. Jiraiya glared at him when he finally emerged from the ocean of papers but he didn't stay mad at Naruto for long, soon he too joined in on the laugher. Afterwards they began talking and reminiscing about the past as time slowly went by.

[3 ½ hours later]

Naruto rushed through the halls to get to his class which he was majorly late for.

"Damn it! It's his entire fault," he raged, "'stay a little longer you don't need to worry' yeah right! Aand now he has me running to a class that I can't find."

'_2E, 2D, 2C, 2B,'_ Naruto counted in his mind as he ran past the classes until it he came to a stop at 2A. He stood there for a while to catch his breaththen made him self presentable. When he deemed him self presentable enough he knocked on the door and waited.

A man with short black hair, creepy triangular ebony eyes and a crisp tan complexion opened the door. He looked down at Naruto withhis eerie charcoal eyes.,Naruto took a few steps back because he was freaked out by those eyes. He The teacher leaned in some more to have abetter look at Naruto. Naruto trembled, if Naruto could run he would, but he couldn't risk getting a detention, at least not now. iIf this is was one of his teachers he's would be staying far away from this class.

"State the reason why you disrupted my class," he said in a ghostly tone.

Naruto trembled infear. _'This isn't a classroom it's a torture chamber!' _he thought terrified.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the new transfer student. Is this supposed to be my math class?" hewas unconsciously babbling.

The creepy eyes teacher stood back and grinned at the blond.

"What took you so long? Forget that! My name is Yamato-sensei I'm your homeroom and math teacher, who it's nice to meet you," he explained and extended his hand to Naruto, shook it nervously.

He pulled Naruto into the classroom and told him to introduce himself to the class. Everyone seemed to be in awe by Naruto's beauty, but the blond didn't pay any attention to the soft whispers that echoed in the classroom about him. Naruto bowed respectfully to Yamato-sensei and took his the vacant seat at the back that was right beside one of the few a windows in the large classroom. To his right was a boy with a weird hair cut and even weirder dark eyes stared at him intensely. He raised one of his very brushy eyebrows and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted back.

"My name is Rock Lee and welcome to Konoha High school. Stick with me and I'll show you the ropeds here at of Konoha High," Lee grinned.

Naruto eyes light up. "Cool!"

Lee looked deep into Naruto's eyes and watched with interest as the deep cerulean colour changed from light blue to a deeper shade of blue and it seemed to glow with every shift of his emotions. Naruto was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the way Lee stared at him. "What?"

"I've never seem anyone's eyes so blue," Lee was awed.

Naruto blushed to beet red at the comment. "Ah…..thanks."

"Hey everyone!" Rock Lee shouted getting everyone's attention. "From this day forward, I Rock Lee is Naruto Uzumaki's Best Friend."He announced with great determination in his eyes. Everyone wasrendered stupefied by Lee's comment expect for Yamato-sensei, who glared at Lee with his creepy eyes.

"That's nice and all Lee but can I have my class back?" he asked.

"Yes sensei," Lee replied, he didn't seem phased by Yamato-sensei at all. Lee turned and smiled at Naruto who grinned back at him, knowing that he had made afriend at thise dreaded school.

An hour later the lunch bell rang and Lee invited Naruto to eat lunch with him so that he could introduce him to his other friends. On their way to cafeteria Lee was stopped by a creepy guy who looked very dangerous. He had short, spiky blood red hair, cold paleturquoise eyes that were lined heavy with black liner, and was very pale Lee smiled at him but the boy never smiled back,his green eyes soften a bit though. He turned to Naruto and glared at him

"Who is this?" he asked with a sort of disgusted tone.

Naruto's body froze up when the mystery redhead spoke. Every fiber in of his body being told him to run because he had a gut feeling that the boy was dangerous, but he stood his ground. If he didn't know better he might have thought the redhead was possessives of Lee.

"Master Gaara, this is my friend Naruto. He's the new transfer student that came here from xxxx high," Lee explained.

"So you're the new transfer," and that was all he said to Naruto. He then turned to Lee and asked him to accompany him to lunch but Lee gracefully decline saying that he was would be having lunch with Naruto. Gaara glared at Naruto once more and then left.

"What's his problem? He acts like he own you," Naruto stated with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well it's kinda something like that. We have been childhood friend and my lo-" Lee stopped himself, he couldn't tell Naruto that Gaara was his lover just like that. He wasn't certain how he would react. Maybe it would be best to not tell him anything about and the school. At least not yet. "He has a tendency of being a bit possessive, but I've learnt to live with that." Lee smiled.

Naruto never found it funny that such a hyperactive, outgoing guy could befriend such a dangerous boy. Well he couldn't complain when his childhood friend was a natural born pervert, maybe even more of a perverted than Jiraiya. So he was in no position to judge.

"Tell me about your other friends."

"Let's see there is Shikamaru, the smart ass of the group but he is the laziest bastard on this planet. Then there's Chouji, he eats any and everything and then there's Kiba and Akamaru, and they are too peas in a pot," Lee explained.

"Are they twins?"

"Nope they are both dogs," Lee replied, but he could stop laughing when he saw the expression on Naruto's face. It was priceless, his mouth hung low and his eyes were bulged out, "don't worry only one is a dog and the other is, well you'll see what I mean when you meet them."

They entered the cafeteria and Naruto was awestricken. It was five times the size of his old school's cafeteria, and it had every fast food stall that he could ever imagine. Even his favorite Raman shop was there. Even Though with all the stalls there was enough room to seat over 200 students.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Naruto was awed.

"Come on lets eat."

"What should we eat; there are so many different types of food to choice from!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just choice your favorite," Lee stated.

"Oh that's easy," Naruto grinned and rushed over to the ramen stall. He ordered and extra large bowl of miso ramen with various toppings, Lee on the other hand ordered a much smaller bowl of chicken ramen. Lee led him to the far corner of the room where a lone table stood. On their way there Naruto saw the other students gawking at them.

"Doesn't it seem weird that they're staring at us?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you'll get use to it," Lee replied with a small shrug.

"Why would you say something like that?" Naruto asked.

Lee sighed. "Naruto there are something you need to know about this school but that would have to wait until you are all settled in!" Lee stated.

"Hurry up Lee!" A boy yelled. He had short spiky ebony brunette hair, even darker eyes and a creamy tan complexion. A small white puppy dog forced pushed its face through the boy's jacket.

"Arf!"

"Is that a dog? Do they allow animal in school?" questioned Naruto.

"Sort of but Kiba is an exception, he and Akamaru can't live without each other" Lee explained. They stopped infront of the table and Lee introduced Naruto to everyone. "This is Naruto the new transfer student, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Chouji," he pointed to a boy with back length spiky red burgundy hair, gleaming hazel eyes and a tan complexion. The boy paused in eating his lunch and looked up at Naruto.

"Yumo!(1) (Yo!)" He muffled as he tryingied to swallow and talk at the same time.

"Slow down Chouji, the food isn't going anywhere," said a boy with ebony dark hair caught in one on top of his head, he had droopy dark eyes that looked like he was always tired and a light tanned complexion. Chouji tried to reply with another mouth full of food.

"That's Shikamaru, Shikamaru meet Naruto," Lee continued.

"Whatever, it's too much of a hassle to meet a low life like you," Shikamaru stated as a matter of fact.

"What did you say!"

"Clam down Naruto," Lee smiled nervously, "he's that way with everyone. And last meet Kiba and Akamaru." Lee pointed to the boy with the dog in his jacket.

"Yo!" Kiba greeted and so did his dog with a bark.

"Nice to meet you all" Naruto grinned.

"Why would you transfer to a school like this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't know, my father just said so," Naruto replied.

"So he paid a truck load of money for you to come in the middle of the term," Kida said as he fed Akamaru some meat.

"Nope I didn't pay a sent cent but I did had to do some stupid exams to get here," Naruto replied taking a bite of his ramen.

"You did the exams? Hhow much did you get?"Shikamaru asked before taking a drink sip of his juice.

Naruto swallowed some of his food before replying. He told them that he scored 2500 on the exams. When Shikamaru heard this he spluttered his juice all over Kiba.

"Oh come on! This is my last shirt clean shirt!" Kiba cried.

"Haven't you heard of washing or dry cleaning?" Chouji remarked.

"It's too much of a hassle, I'll guess I'll have to steal one from Shino's." Kiba sighed.

Shikamaru wiped the drops of juice from his lips and stared at Naruto. "You almost got the same score as me and you look like a total idiot."

Naruto's eyebrows rose at the comment. It wasn't a total lie but he wasn't going about to admit that. And he sure wasn't going to tell him about the all night study session he had gone through just to pass those exams.

Lee glared at Shikamaru. "You would have gotten higher if you hadn't fallen asleep during the exams."

"Whatever it was too much of a hassle anyways."

Naruto drank the rest of his soup in one mouth full. "Ah, that was delicious but I want one more," he sighed in the delight, but first, "Lee where's the bathroom?"

"Its four doors down from here and it's the last door on the left, you can't miss it" Lee explained and with that Naruto dashed out of the canteen.

"Lee, did you tell him four doors down?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes!" Lee replied and then the colour drained from their faces.

"Baka Yarou(2)! You sent him to the Student Council room!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Force of habit. At least he has a luxurious bathroom to use," Lee laughed.

"You moron do you know who is in there now?" Kiba raged grabbing Lee by the collar of his jacket. The colour drained from Lee's face.

"Oh no!" he gasped. "We have to stop him!" and they ran after poor innocent Naruto.

S/N*S/N*S/N

Naruto rushed into the room without looking at the door. He looked around the room and noticesd the luxurious furnitures and the beautiful view of the city through the wide cape window not far from the oak desk that stood in the centre of the room. "Wow! This is amazing I could stare at this for hours." he awed then the pressure in his lower abdomen reminded him the reason he was there. "Where is the bathroom?" he turned and spotted the door marked 'bathroom' and rushed in but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw behind the closed door.

A boy with spiky dark hair, pale complexion and dangerous ebony eyes laid on the bathroom floor, with a black leather harness around his waist. As a Another boy with sky blue hair, green eyes and milky pale complexion sat with his legs stretched far apart on top of the raven haired boy. Naruto watched frozen in shock as his the raven haired boy's cock was buried in the blue haired boy's asshole as he frogged his legs and rode his cock. The dark haired boy's hands were on his chest, pinching his hard rosy nipples and as he rose and fell on his cock.

The boy let out a soft whimper each time he sank. The colour drained from his Naruto's face and he had no idea what to do next. He could run away since they haven't notice him yet, but his body refused to move.

When the dark haired boy seemed to have had enough he sat up slowly and raised the blue haired guy off his cock, as if he showing off his thick beautiful cock to Naruto. The blue haired boy let out a small whimper in protest but was slapped hard on his right butt cheek. The raven haired boy slapped him again and placed his pet on all fours showing off his wonderful ass.

"You can do that another time my pet. Right now you need to pleasure your master," the dark haired boy ordered.

"But Master," he the 'pet' protested, "it was so good!"

"Master?" Naruto harshly whispered.

The dark haired boy turned to looked at Naruto. He licked his lips and smiled seductively at the blond. Naruto eyes widen from the gesture. "How long are you going to stand there and watch? Now is the perfect time to join. He wet and waiting for your cock."

Naruto felt the heat rose to his cheeks. He forced his body to move then he ran out of the bathroom. Lee and the others came just in time to see Naruto running out of the room. They tried to stop him but he was too fast for them.

"Naruto wait!" Lee stared after him but Shikamaru stopped him.

"Let him be," Shikamaru sighed.

"But he-"

"What he needs now is to cool off Besides we will see him again later," he held Naruto's bag in his grasps.

* * *

(1)Yumo means Yo!

(2) Baka Yarou means stupid bastard

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I was 2 busy with work and I almost forget 2 update. I'll try my best to update as fast as a can!

Oh Plz leave more comments!

Thanxs!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Submissive

Author: Nazuki

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: SusuNaru, GaaraLee, KakaIru, ShinoKiba

Rating: A-18

Warnings: This story contains YAOI (boy x boy love), high sexual content, BDSM, orgies, rape smut and violence….

Genre: BDSM, yaoi, suspense, romance, languages,

Disclaimer: I do not own title Naruto

Summery: Seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki as transferred to a prestigious all boys academy that is not what it seems. Where upperclassmen prey on the middle and lowerclassmen in their twisted sexual game. Naruto accidentally walked in on the student body president Sasuke Uchiha and his pet. That's when Naruto life turned upside-down, not only does he have to be hiding from that bastard Sasuke, but he has to be running for his life…..

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Naruto never stopped running until he reached home. He knew Iruka would rant about him coming home early and under the circumstances he couldn't deal with that right now, so he decided to sneak in. He looked at his watch and noted the Iruka would be busy cooking dinner and too his luck his room was at the far back off the house.

Naruto quietly opened the door and went in. He took of his shoes and he notice that Kakashi's shoes were their as well, so he decided that it would be safe to bring his shoes up to his room. He tip toed through the halls praying that Kakashi wouldn't pop out of nowhere. Kakashi as a tendency of doing strange things especially sine he's a Private Investigator.

Strange sounds were coming from the living room near the hall and near the hall. Naruto froze in his tracks. His room is upstairs and to get to his room he has to pass through the living room, and Kakashi or Iruka is in the living room he would be caught for sure. And he can't risk using the stairs in the kitchen because Iruka might be there.

"Crap! What should I do now?" Naruto muttered.

Naruto took a quick look to see his chances of getting pass, but his eyes widen at the site he saw before him. Iruka was on his knees in front of a spiky silver haired man with his cock in his mouth.

The silver haired man ran his hand through Iruka's loosened ponytail when he took him into the back of his throat.

"Iruka if u continues doing that it's gonna be over before we could started." The silver haired man growled.

Iruka slipped thick member from his mouth and kissed the engorged head then smiled at his lover, "That's the point Kakashi!"

He took the swollen head back into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Kakashi groaned with pleasure. Iruka used his free and fondled Kakashi's balls, while his other hand pumped from the base to the tip of his cock. Then Iruka slowly swallowed inch by inch of Kakashi's glorios cock and squeezed his balls simultaneously. Kakashi jerked and moaned loudly.

"Iruka" Kakashi growled, Iruka smiled and did it again and Kakashi pulled on his hair hard.

"I'm sorry Iruka" Kakashi growled and held Iruka by his hair and fucked his mouth hard and fast. Iruka tried his best not to gag everything Kakashi hit the back of his throat.

Naruto stood there in shock and embarrassment. He knew that Iruka and Kakashi were kinda together, but they have never done anything like this especially around him. Naruto stood there froze, the colour has drained completely from his body, he was so disorientated by the scene that he didn't notice or see to care that his shoes fell from his hand.

Kakashi's cock swelled and jerked in Iruka's mouth. He knew was close, Iruka moaned around sucked harder on Kakashi's cock. he came up and licked from the base to the swollen head and took it into his mouth sucking and licking at the same time he used his hand to pump the rest of his cock. Kakashi's body lifted off the chair. "Stop doing that damn it!" Kakashi growled but Iruka did it again sending him scoring higher than he ever thought possible.

Iruka heard a soft thumb sound behind him. He turned to see what made the sound, but what he saw made his heart drop to his stomach. Naruto stood there at the door way looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

"N-N-N-Naruto!" Iruka chocked, then instantly he remembered what he was doing, no what his precious Naruto saw him doing. He tried stopping his hand but it was too late. He felt Kakashi's cock jerked and Kakashi came in three hard quarts. One hit his mouth, the other on his neck and the last on his hand.

When the tremors in Kakashi's body stopped he opened his eyes to see Naruto standing there in the doorway. "Hey Naruto!" he greeted with a cheeky smile on his beautiful face, but before either of them could explained Naruto passed from the shock.

[10 Minutes Later]

Naruto came to see a worried Iruka standing over him. He quickly sat up and moved away from Iruka.

"Naruto!" Iruka tried to reach for him, but Naruto backed away more, "You have to understand, we weren't expecting you-"

" I kinda knew you two were together, but i never thought-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence cause the images of Iruka giving Kakshi a blow job rushed back into his head.

"Naruto I'm sorry you had to find out like this but you have to understand that we weren't expecting you to come home this early. By the way what are you doing home so early?" Iruka asked.

Naruto glared at him. "Let's see I walked in on a same ordeal like this one in the boy's bathroom at school" Naruto explained.

Iruka looked at Kakashi; either of them didn't look surprised or concerned at what Naruto just told them.

"Wait you knew what is going on at that fucked up school and you didn't think to mention it to me!" Naruto raged.

"We were hoping that you would have settled down before we tell you about the secrets of the school" Kakshi explained.

"Oh my fucking god, you knew and you still sent me to a fuck house they call school." Naruto yelled.

"Clam down Naruto!" Iruka said.

"How the fuck do you expect me to stay clam when the both of you have been lying to me!" Naruto yelled. The doorbell save them from the rest of Naruto's raged. Kakashi went and got the door leaving Iruka with and enraged Naruto. Kakashi came back bearing a grin on his beautiful face.

"Naruto you have guests" he said.

Naruto was expecting that it would have been his friends from his old school but his surprise he saw Lee, Shikamaru. Chouji and Kiba came up behind Kakashi.

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked without looking at them.

"You left your bag at school and it had your address in it, so it was hard to find you" Shikamaru stated throw the bag at Naruto.

Lee stepped forward, "Naruto-"

"Don't come near me!" Naruto yelled, "You knew what was going on at the school and you didn't tell me!"

"Look stupid, its not something to be proud of but its not going o be the first thing you tell every new student that comes into the school." Shikamaru stated.

"Would you love indulge with this big secrete?" Naruto said.

Everyone stared at each other in occurward silence until Lee stepped forward and sat beside Naruto.

"What I'm about to tell you might change your prospective on not only the school, but some of us as well." Lee sighed.

"Konoha High School system is set up differently from other schools. You have the upperclassman and the Lowerclassman that have to serve the upperclassman in any way they please; it's called the pet system. There are some Lowerclassman like myself that can't afford to their tuition and by serving the Upperclassman they would in turn pay for our services. Some Upperclassman use their pets as butlers, but some use the Lowerclassman for their sexuality propose like Kiba and myself and that is called the Master and Pet System" Lee explained.

"Master and Pet System" Naruto said.

"Yes!"

"So this school is a whore house" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto" Iruka cried.

"Why the fuck should I take part in some so disgusting. You must be out of your fucking mind!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"Don't say anything cause in never going back to that school again" Naruto said then stormed out of the room.

"Naruto" Lee sighed.

"Don't worry, he just needs to cool off. He'll be alright" Kakashi smiled.

"I hope so" Kiba sighed.

*S/N*S/N*S/N*

* * *

Enter chat box with KawaiiOri:

Fox_boy =-_-=: y do they expect me to attend the skool after tht happened.

KawaiiOri^==^: in true

Fox_boy =-_-=: yes z true

KawaiiOri^==^: it as noting 2 do with u

Fox_boy =-_-=: damn rite it as everything 2 do with me

KawaiiOri^==^: well other than the bathroom incident and the kakiru thing everything else is has noting 2 go with u. its the way they want to live their lives and u cant do nothing abt tht

Fox_boy =-_-=: but!

KawaiiOri^==^: no as long as it not forced on u it has nothing 2 do with u. so wat r u gonna do now?

Fox_boy =-_-= : …. I don't kno

Sign out:

* * *

*S/N* S/N* SN*

The next morning Iruka was in the kitchen makes breakfast but all he had on his mind was Naruto. He still could not face him after yesterday and he knew once Naruto makes up his mind there is nothing anyone could do to change it.

"Good morning Iruka"

"Good morning Naruto your breakfast would be re-" the dish in Iruka's hand shattered to the ground, right before him Naruto stood in his Konoha high uniform.

"N-N-Naruto I thought" Iruka shuttered.

"Well I've decided to give the school another chance." Naruto explained.

"Why?"

"Be happy that I'm going" Naruto said turned and left.

Iruka smiled, "Thank you Ori!"

*S/N* S/N* SN*

[Konoha High: Student Council Office]

The dark haired boy sat around the dark oak desk looking at some files. Another boy with butt length umber hair, gray eyes and pale complexion came into the room. He looked surprised to the dark haired boy here.

"What are you doing here so early Sasuke Uchiha?" asked the umber haired boy.

"I should ask you the same question Neji Hyuga?" Sasuke asked back without looking from the files.

Neji smiled, "As you know I'm the Vice-president of the student council and as required I would fill in for the President to read the morning announments when he's not here."

"Uh" Sasuke grunted without looking from the papers. Neji lead over to see what caught Uchiha's interest.

"Ah so you found yourself a new victim" Neji stated.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked now looking at his vice-president.

"Oh, I've seen how you've publicly disowned your pet" Neji stated as a matter of fact.

"I was getting bored anyways so he had it coming" Sasuke stated.

Neji smiled at him again. "What do you find so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, but be careful of this one he might be too much for you." Neji warned before he left the room.

"Nothing is ever too much for me." Sasuke smiled as he looks back on Naruto Uzumaki's file.

*S/N* S/N* SN*

[Auditorium]

Naruto arrived late as he expected and he was forced to sit in the middle of the auditorium with the first years. He was pissed that he didn't get to see the others to apologize for he acted yesterday now he had to wait til this stupid thing is over.

He has been sitting and waiting for this thing to be over but that Vice-president Neji Hyuga would never shut up. He looked around and noticed that no one seem bored by what he saying, in fact they were all looking at him with admiration.

"_Ok this really would take some time getting use to"_ Naruto thought.

"Now here to announce the up coming events for the rest of the school year, your Student Council President Sasuke Uchiha." Neji said.

Whisper filled the large auditorium. Naruto didn't know what was going on but he knew this Uchiha was quiet popular. The students beside busted into whispers about his Uchiha kid has if he some kind of god and that pissed Naruto off. The auditorium came to complete silence when the dark haired boy came to the stands. Naruto eyes widen and his stomach turned. That well dressed boy that stood on the podium was the same pervert Naruto walked in on yesterday screwing another guy. He felt like he wanted to throw up lucky for him he skipped breakfast.

Sasuke scanned the room until he found Naruto. There were so many freaking blonds in the school that he thought he would never find him. But Naruto's blond hair shined in the artificial light like the first rays of sun shine in the mornings. But Naruto on the other hand didn't look so good, he looked like he was about to throw up with his pale face, bulging eyes.

Naruto thought he was imaging when he saw that Sasuke was staring at him, but he nearly passed out when he saw a smirk crawled across his lips.

"Good morning students as you now the school years end in a couple months and our biggest event are coming up within those months. The Konoha High Winter Festival would be in the last week of November and every class is urged to participate." Sasuke paused and waited until the student control their cheers. When they stopped he continued, "This out be the first year we would have outsiders coming and I know that the competition can get the better of us but I want u all to be on your best behavior. This year the winning class would spend a weekend at an all inclusive Takashi's hotel. Each class should submit there entries by the end of October." Sasuke said and with that he dismissed the students. Naruto didn't wait for an invitation he rushed out of the room so fast no one saw where he went.

*S/N* S/N* SN*

Naruto rushed into the bathroom and into the nearest stall and barfed. He was surprised that he could even do that especially since he skipped breakfast this morning. The only other time this happened when he couldn't stop thinking about the incident that happened seven years ago and he didn't eats for weeks. And that's what he's doing now.

He felt his stomach turned again and he lead over and emptied his stomach in the toilet. He came up and wiped his mouth with hid sleeve. Damn he has to stop thinking about that bastard. He came out and washed his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His sky blue eyes widen. Staring back at him was those dangerous and seductive dark eyes of that bastard.

If Naruto could get any paler he would be transparent. Sasuke almost smiled at the thought.

_"This might be interesting"_ Sasuke thought smiling.

"W-W-What are you doing here? A-A-And how did you find me?" Naruto shuttered or babbled he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

Sasuke stepped closer but Naruto back away getting closer to the door so he stopped in the centre of the room.

"I have my ways of findings out things that I want" Sasuke answered Naruto question.

"Look if this about yesterday I swear I will not tell anyone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I already know that you're not going to tell anyone" Sasuke stated.

"Then what do you want?" Naruto asked.

A curde, yet sexy smile crawled across his beautiful face. "I want you"

Naruto felt the heat burning in his cheeks. He didn't know if he should be pissed or embarrassed but one thing for sure he was definitely pissed, but before could stop himself he punched Sasuke.

"You sick fucked up bastard! Stay the fuck way from me!" Naruto cried and ran out of the bathroom.

Sasuke laid there for a few minutes with a smile on his bloody lips. He used his thumb touched the blood. "This is gonna be interesting after all" he chuckled and licked the blood off his finger.

*S/N* S/N* SN*

Naruto pasted in front of the door. He didn't know if should go in. his heart pounded as he rubbed his sweaty palms. How could he face them after how he acted yesterday?

"Maybe it best if I just leave" he thought.

He turned to leave but he bumped into someone. When he looked up he was surprised to see it was Lee.

Lee thought he was going crazy when he saw Naruto in the auditorium sitting among the first years but when he never showed up for classes Lee gave up. But standing here in front of him was Naruto.

Before had a chance to say anything Lee through his arms around Naruto and pulled him into a hug. "Naruto, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I should have told you everything from the beginning." Lee cried.

"Its ok I should also apologize for my behavior yesterday so we are even" Naruto stated.

"Yea were even. Come the others are waiting" Lee said, he and went into the café.

*S/N* S/N* SN*

The past couple of weeks or school wasn't so bad for Naruto, it wasn't perfect but it wasn't bad.

Everyday since what happened bathroom Sasuke Uchiha as been in pursue Naruto. Whenever Naruto is alone Sasuke would always appear, but each time Naruto would run away. So never goes anywhere by himself.

Naruto got into another fight with his friends. While changing for P.E Lee saw the wound on Naruto's chest and inquired about it but Naruto refused to tell. But Lee never dropped the subject he told the other what he saw and the others wanted to know about it as well. Naruto snapped and said some awful things and never spoke to them until they apologize.

Now its time for the class to choose their project for the festival and Yamato-sensei has a herd time keeping up with the suggestion.

"How about we do a play?" a boy suggested.

"Yamato-sensei sighed, "The drama club is already submitted a play. Anyone else?"

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto"

"At my old school the cheers leaders would put on a fashion show raise money for new uniforms" Naruto stated.

"Are you saying that we should put on a fashion show" Yamato-sensei smiled, "That could actually work?"

After that everyone started putting in their and ways the could help including Naruto who said he had a friend that would make the costumes by the end of the day class 2A submitted their entry of a Cosplay Fashion show and Pet Auction.

*S/N* S/N* SN*

* * *

Finally I've finished chapter 2! Yay!

Thankz for your support and patience

Plz leave you comments!

Request!

I need our help im not very good when it comes to fashion so could u plz help me. I need some pics cute outfit cosplay or not out that u think would look good on Naruto, Lee, and Kiba. When u find the send them to my email


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Submissive

Author: Nazuki

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: SusuNaru, GaaraLee, KakaIru, ShinoKiba

Rating: A-18

Warnings: This story contains YAOI (boy x boy love), high sexual content, BDSM, orgies, rape smut and violence….

Genre: BDSM, yaoi, suspense, romance, languages,

Disclaimer: I do not own title Naruto or the song mentioned in this Chapter

Summery: Seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki as transferred to a prestigious all boys academy that is not what it seems. Upperclassmen pray on Lowerclassmen in their twisted sexual games. Naruto accidentally walked in on the student body president Sasuke Uchiha and his pet. That's when Naruto life turned upside-down, not only does he have to be hiding from that bastard Sasuke, but he has to be running for his life…

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Deep in the Florence State of Colorado laid in the Untied States Penitentiary. It was an underground maximum security prison that housed the world most dangerous criminals. These persons are sentenced to life and are never permitted to see the daylight again. Literally, as the penitentiary is located deep under ground.

In cell 22348 located in Block E the cellmates went about doing their daily routine. One with the strawberry blond and sea-green eyes looked over at his cellmate that he had known for five years, he wouldn't say know personally cause the guy was closed up to everybody including him this roommate for the next 30-40 years. All the dark haired prisoner did all day was stared at that damn picture. Now his curiosity got the best of him, he had to ask the haired prisoner about that picture.

"What's that about?" the strawberry blond prisoner asked as he pointed at the picture.

Cold gray eyes glared at him. Shivers shot down his spin. Alarms went off in his head, it told him to drop the subject and run. This guy was dangerous. But he stood his ground.

He sneered.

"These are the one that got away. This is my boy and I'll add him my collection soon." He smiled then gave the picture to his cellmate.

The blond smiled. The boy in this picture was really cute. He had shoulder length blond hair that spiked out in odd ends and sky blue eyes. The prisoner couldn't stop him from smiling.

"He's cute!"

He regretted the words as they came out of his mouth. The other prisoner slammed the blond against the wall and his cold fingers wrapped around his throat restricting the air out of his lungs. He looked down and saw those cold, dangerous eyes stared up at him, eyes that he had never seen before. He has been this man cellmate for two years; he always kept to himself never talked to anyone heck he didn't even know what he came in here for and now he was going to die from a madman.

"He's mine!" he growled.

The blond dropped the picture and apologized. Just as he released the blond five more prisoners entered the cell.

"Lookie, what have we got here! The lovers are having a little splat?!" one of the prisoners said. He seemed to be the leader. His bald head shined in the dim room, his dark brown eyes glittered with mischief and the ugly scar on his face didn't make his face look any prettier. He wore a white t-shirt two sizes smaller than his big beef body. On the shirt someone wrote in big bold letters Mark. He stepped forward with an eerie grin on his ugly face. The other four prisoners came forward to block the entrance.

The bald head prisoner, Mark saw the picture on the floor and picked it up, "Oh Oh Oh! What do we have here? What cute boys?" he smiled.

"Give…It…Back!" the dark haired growled.

Mark laughed, "So this is what you were fighting over. How pathetic"

The dark haired prisoner growled but Mark ignored him and passes the picture to his lackeys.

"Cute isn't he!" he smiled and his lackeys smiled agreed.

Unable to control his anger the dark haired prisoner lunched himself at the big prisoner who easily evaded his attacked. One of his lackeys rushed forward and punched the dark haired prisoner in his face and another kicked him in the gut. The dark haired prisoner fell to the ground in pain. Mark picked him up by the collar and broke his nose with elbow. The dark haired prisoner groaned with pain. He disregarded the pain and stood up when wave's dizziness came over him and he collapse again. Mark laughed at the other man's dismay with smug satisfaction.

"I think I should keep this as a souvenir" he smiled then put the picture into his back pocket and left the cell.

The dark haired man glared at the men as they left, as he felt his consciousness slipping he made a silence vow that he was going to kill every single one of those bastard starting with that baldhead freak. Then everything went black.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

[Two Weeks after the Incident]

The dark haired man stood in the prison laundry room as he went about his daily duties. For the past week he had been in the prison hospital nursing his wounds from the incident with Mark. When he came out a week and found out that is roommate moved into a next cell because he was scared of him. It's not like he had care for the bastard, he had planned to kill the little prick after he came back but the bastard was smart enough to run before he could get him. But he wasn't his main target the person's entrails he wanted to bath himself in, had being kept away from him by Warden Dick. That bastard Warden had been protecting Mark's wrank ass because Dick knew what he was capable.

A few years back he had another prisoner that pissed him off, hours later they found him. It wasn't pretty site to see. Blood covered the room they found him in, they couldn't identify by his face they had to us his dental records to tell who he was. Actually that was one of his best kill the delicious screams and pleads that filled the room made his body hum with pleasure. Just remembering made his body hard with pleasure. Mark was so lucky he's not here because right now he wanted blood so bad he could taste it. But right now he had his duty to do and that's washing other prisoner sinking clothes.

He stuffed the articles of clothes into the washer then turned on the machine. He moved to the other side of the room to prepare the dryer when someone grabbed his am. He turned to face the person….. Oh oh! Today must be his lucky day. The person he thought he would never see alone for sometime stood behind him. Mark stood behind him. Today was his lucky day he had to stop himself from laughing in pleasure.

Mark looked down at the man before him. Warden Dick had told him to stay away from that strange man for his own good because he was dangerous. Mark can't believe this man infront of him is dangerous. His long black hair hung over his face so you could barely make out his features, his face was covered with a week's growth of beard and his skin was so pales it was almost white. He was Mark Andrews he was send here for arms and drug dealing and killing over 50 people and everyone here was terrified of him even the guards know they're not to mess with him cause he still had connection on the outside. But this scrawny little man even the Warden scared in his boots and Mark couldn't stand that. And he was going to take care of him once and for all.

"You know why I am here right?" Mark snapped, but he just laughed. A sinister laugh that sent chills down his spin.

"Let me guess, you're here to kill me" the dark haired prisoner chuckled.

Mark noticed there was no fear in his voice and that scared Mark.

"This is not a joke!" Mark barked as he pulled the dark hair from the other man's face to see the fear in his eye. There was none, no fear what so ever. But what he saw sacred him. In those gold eyes he saw excited and heat of pleasure. It's as if he was turn on by the thought of killing people.

"I know you're not joking, but it won't be you that would be doing the killing" he purred.

Mark's common sense told him to run but he ignored it, he wasn't going to back down. He was stronger and more powerful than the man that stood before him and he was going to kill this bastard.

"Wanna bet!" Mark dared.

The last sounds that echoed the small dark room were screams of pain and evil laughter.

[Next Day]

Prisoner Luke Martin was on laundry duty today. He still didn't understand why do they have do laundry everyday but with the amount of prisoners that are housed in the cells it no wonder they have to alternate the duty by each block.

He turned on the machines to allow the water to fill up while he sorted out the clothes bit but one of the machines did not come on. He checked the power outlet and it was functional. He checked the water supply and it was attached and working so he didn't understand why this particular machine would not power up. He opened the machine to see if something on the inside jammed it. He screamed at what he saw in the machine.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

Naruto gasped as he came awake from that horrible dream. His body drenched with sweat he rest his face in this hand as he tried to calm his trembling body. But he couldn't stop the nightmare from playing back in his head. Blood everywhere and severed body parts stuffed into the small machine. Naruto could not stop the nausea that came over him as the images played back in his head. He ran to the bathroom and emptied the content in his stomach. He stood infront of the basin mirror and ran his hand through his blond hair.

"_Why would I dream of that man?" _Naruto though.

He turned on the tap and washed his face. Just thinking about that man made Naruto's blood ran cold. And what make matters worse he had a picture take taken of himself two years ago in prison with him, a picture he should not have. Naruto was scared out of his mine at how he got that picture in the first place. He had to tell Kakashi about this now with him being a detective and all he would be able to figure out the situation. Naruto quickly got dressed grabbed his phone off his night stand and went downstairs.

He found Kakashi in the living room reading the favorite book '_Make out Tactics'_. That perverted book that his godfather Jiraiya wrote. Naruto had read it only once and it didn't make much sense to him but it seems that Kakashi enjoys it.

"Good morning Kakashi! I have some need to tell you and you can't tell Iruka about it" Naruto said.

Kakashi shot Naruto a curious glare but gave him the go ahead. Naruto explained his dream to him, who seemed to pale with every word that Naruto spoke. By the time Naruto finished Kakashi was pacing the living room like a caged animal.

"This is really bad! You were right about one thing we can tell Iruka about this at least not as yet." Kakashi declared.

He paced the room some more before he sat down beside Naruto.

"I think I have an idea how he got that picture. Do you remember the break at our house in Tokyo all they took was some photos no money or electronics just the photos and I guess that picture was among the ones got stolen." Kakashi explained.

"So that's why we moved!"

"Yes Naruto, it wasn't a random break in. I didn't think he would have someone on the outside working with him" Kakashi muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked, but he couldn't stop the panic in his voice. If he could get just a picture out of his last home without much effort Naruto couldn't help but wonder if that bastard knows much more about his life.

"Here is the plan. Firstly I want you to stay calm and trust me especially with Ori staying here for the next three weeks. I'll contract my friend in the states whom can give me information about '_him'_ and who has visited him over the years and see if they have anything to do with that brake in. And let's keep this between us until I can get more information." Kakashi explained and Naruto agreed no matter how bad things get he knew Kakashi got everything under control.

The sound of a cell phone ringing interrupted the tension that fell between them. Naruto pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the text message. It reads:

_**Naru-chan my plane would be landing**_

_**in two hours. Meet me infront of**_

_**xxxx airport by then.**_

_**I can wait to see my Naru-chan again!**_

_**Love Ori-Chan xoxoxo**_

Naruto groaned. He totally forgot that he had to pick his bestfriend at the airport today. Why had he offered that his bestfriend would design and make the costumes for the cosplay pet auction for the school festival? Especially now! Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his already messy blond hair.

"This is going to be a long three weeks." Naruto sighed.

Kakashi smiled when Iruka entered the room.

"Good morning boys! Breakfast is ready" Iruka smiled and rushed out of the room and they followed after him.

"I think I'll skip breakfast this morning" Naruto said.

"Why?" Iruka asked as he placed the food on the table.

"Cause I've got to pick up Ori at the airport" Naruto replied.

"Ori-kun is coming today. I can wait to see him. I still believe it has already been two years, he should be happy coming back to Japan." Iruka said.

"He's ecstatic so ecstatic that he took an early flight that would be here in two hours" Naruto sighed, "So hurry up Kakashi we can't keep Ori waiting"

"Why can't you pick up Ori-kun?" Kakashi wined.

"Because I don't have a car. And if I remember correctly someone said I wasn't ready to drive a car even though I already have my license for more than a year." Naruto glared at his guardian.

Kakashi smiled and Naruto frowned. Naruto knows that smile anywhere Kakashi was scheming something and Naruto was in the middle of it. Kakashi took his car keys from his pocket and handed it you Naruto.

"Take the car." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled, and then frowned.

"What's the catch?" Naruto whispered.

"Why do you think I have an ulterior motive?" Kakashi asked innocently.

Naruto arched his brow.

Kakashi sighed, "Maybe you and Ori-kun can stay out until six tonight."

This didn't surprise Naruto, since the incident last month (A/N: refer to chapter two when Naruto walked in on Iruka giving Kakashi a blow job) whenever Kakashi and Iruka want some _'alone time' _they would warn Naruto before hand and that's how he liked it. He loved his guardians like his own parents and if they're happy being together he would not come between them.

"Fine I'll give your time if you promise to come to the school's festival and support my cosplay fashion show" Naruto grinned.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Kakashi smiled.

"Got to go, see ya!" Naruto yelled and left the kitchen before anyone could protest.

Iruka started after Naruto but Kakashi stopped him. He pulled Iruka until he seated in his lap.

"Let him be. He's just excited" Kakashi explained.

"Why is that?" Iruka asked as looked at his lover.

"Well I loaned him my car to pick up Ori-kun" Kakashi smiled.

"Wow! That's generous of you" Iruka smiled back.

"You don't know how generous I can be!" Kakashi chuckled then pulled Iruka into a breathless kiss.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

Two hours ago his patience ran out.

An hour ago he wanted to bash someone face in.

Ten minutes ago he was escorted from airport by security for the abuse of a perverted old man who groped his ass.

Could this day get any worse? He had a simple plan, pick up his bestfriend from the airport, have a quiet lunch at his favorite ramen shop and hang out with set bestfriend then go home and enjoy dinner with his family.

Ori's plane should have landed four hours ago. He should have known better, Ori sense of time was worst than Kakashi's.

But that wasn't the worst part; there he was minding his own business in the airport when a perverted one man began to hit on him, but Naruto ignored the old pervert. But the old man was persistent he groped Naruto's firm ass. Naruto's snapped and id temper got the better of him and he beat the old man into a pulp. Before he could kill the man airport security came and escorted Naruto out of the airport. So now here he was standing in the freezing November air waiting for his bestfriend, whom is gonna enjoy killing.

Naruto's phone chimed in his pocket. He took out his phone without looking at the caller id he growled is greeting into the phone.

"Dude, what's got you so mad?" the voice on the other end of the phone mused.

"You did Ori!" Naruto snarled.

Ori chuckled.

"Where have you been Bastard?" Naruto growled as he tried to calm his temper.

"I'm just a little late, so stop bitching!" Ori teased.

"A little … you're three hours late!" Naruto bellowed.

"Three hours ….huh! I must have miscalculated." Ori muttered.

"Miscalculated!"

"Calm down!" Ori laughed, "Where are you anyway?"

"I'm out front. I was escorted out by airport security" Naruto stated.

"You got what?!"

"Long story, but I'm parked infront of the second entrance you can't miss me" Naruto stated then hung up the phone.

Five minutes later an incredible handsome young man stood infront of Naruto. He was about the same age as Naruto, his long blond hair gleamed in the afternoon sun, and his sea-green eyes sparkled with mischief. Even the ghastly scar over his right eye didn't mar his beauty.

Naruto glared at the young man.

"Yo!" the blond haired man greeted.

"Ori you bastard!" Naruto growled.

"Still short tempered as I remember." Ori smiled and patted Naruto on his head. "Where's Kakashi?"

Naruto hit Ori's hand away "He's not here. I but I got the car"

Ori was speechless. Kakashi gave Naruto his prized car. Kakashi won't give Naruto his car unless. "Don't tell me you borrowed it again!" Ori exclaimed

Naruto grinned, "Kakashi wanted some alone time with Iruka so he gave me the car as an exchange."

Ori laughed, "So what are we still doing here!"

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

Hours later Naruto and Ori left the café where they spent the afternoon chatting and enjoying themselves until Naruto got a text message from Kakashi told them to get home_._

They arrived home three hours later, Iruka and Kakashi greet Ori at the door with a warm welcome and left poor Naruto to bring the luggage in by himself.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

Naruto collapsed in his bed. He was exhausted, after the day he's had all he wanted was to sleep, but sleep was far from his mind. To make the situation worst he has school tomorrow. Naruto groaned. Scholl was the last think he wanted to think about. With all the preparation for the school's festival there is so much work to be done. Classes would be suspended until the end to the festival so that's one month without classes. Naruto should be happy, but his mind kept wondering of to the dream he had is morning and the bad feeling that came with it.

A soft tap on his door dragged he from his thoughts.

"Naruto are you awake?" Ori asked from behind the door.

Naruto sighed, "No. Come in!"

Ori came in dressed nothing but a lounge pants. His blond hair cascaded over is his lean chest. In the dim light of Naruto's room Ori looked like one of those sexy underwear model. Naruto blushed at the site of his bestfriend.

"Put some clothes on!" Naruto blushed.

"I am wearing clothes!" Ori remarked.

Naruto scoffed but Ori ignored him.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"It's about me coming to your school tomorrow I know they're strict about visitors so in kinda worried" Ori explained.

"Nah I got permission from the pervy sage so you don't need to worry about that. Besides everyone is excited to meet you" Naruto grinned.

Ori smiled, "I'm sure they are excited after all I'm the sexiest person alive."

It took all of Naruto's will power not to throw his pillow at Ori.

"Since that is settled I'm going to bed see you in the morning" Ori yawned.

Ori reached the door when Naruto stopped him.

"Ori …uhh…..could you sleep in here tonight?" Naruto asked nervously. Naruto knew he sound like a scared little kid, maybe he was a scared kid but the nightmares are getting worst and he's afraid to sleep alone.

Ori saw the fear in Naruto's eyes and he knew that look very well. "Are the nightmares back?"

Naruto hesitated. He looked away then nodded. Ori knew Naruto was hiding something from him but he wouldn't pry when the idiot was ready to tell him he would listen.

"Fine it's not the first time I've babysit you so it's a problem" Ori said.

Naruto would have replied to that smart ass comment but he relieved that Ori didn't turn away from him. Ori joined Naruto in bed and he snuggled closer to Ori until he was eloped in his warmth.

"Ori, I love you" Naruto whispered then he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A sad smile crossed Ori face when he kissed Naruto's forehead. He whispered the words that pained his soul for all these years "I love you, more than you think"

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

[Konoha High School Counselor Office]

Sasuke sat across the most irritating people he had known in his entire life, which wasn't much people and that should say a lot about Sasuke. He really didn't want to be but as the student council president he has to be here. Sasuke stared at the men before him and frowned.

"You allowed an outsider to enter our school without permission?" hissed one of the men. His long greasy dark hair draped over his body, his gold eyes darted all over the room and at the same time focusing on Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, "You're not the only principal in the school and I've got permission for Jiraiya-sensei and Tsuande-sensei before the issue was brought to you? Orochimaru-sensei"

The dark haired man glared at him.

"Besides this years' school festival is an opened event and many students and clubs had asked for outside help and they have gotten permission from all three principals, so why do you have a particular problem with this class?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru sighed. He wasn't just pissed that those two imbeciles had made a decision without him and that's what pissed him off. But he should have taken out his anger on the student body president. With a sigh he dismissed Sasuke then turned to his assistant. Kabuto smiled.

"Keep an eye on the principals" he ordered.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

[Auditorium]

Naruto and Ori entered the dimly light room where the student sat near the stage. Naruto noticed the amount of students in the room, twice the amount of students than was in his class which was weird.

Lee ran to Naruto with a big grin on his face. Naruto introduce Ori to Lee but Lee couldn't seem to contain his giddiness. When Lee explained that class 2B didn't submit an entry for the festival so Yamato-sensei suggested that they work alongside them in the festival and they agree. Naruto wondered why Lee was so happy when he remembered that Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were in that class.

"You finally figured it out foxface" Kiba drawled.

Naruto growled, "Be careful dog-breath or you might start limping."

"Come and try" Kiba snapped as he glared at Naruto.

Shikamaru appeared behind Kiba and patted Kiba on his head to calm his friend, "Calm Kiba especially since we have a guest." Shikamaru said as he turned Kiba to Ori.

Naruto introduced Ori to Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba, who was taken by the beautiful blond and his bright smile. They chatted away until Yamamoto-sensei took the stage.

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Since everyone's' here let's get down to business. First we have class 2B joining our festival project and since we needed some extra hands we are glad to have them join us. We also have a guest assisting us with our fashion show his name is Ori Matsuoka."

Ori joined Yamamoto-sensei so everyone could meet him.

"He would in charge of the Fashion Show, Shikamaru would be in charge of stage and security" Yamamoto-sensei ordered.

Shikamaru grumbled, "Great more work!"

Yamamoto ignored him and continued, "Gai-sensei who is not here is going to be our M.C for the evening." Yamamoto-sensei stated and everyone groaned. Yamamoto-sensei tried not to laugh as he knew how eccentric Gai could be. He continues to name out duties to students who were reliable for such duties. When he was done Yamamoto gave the stage to Ori.

"I would normally pick models for the fashion shows but with such a large I suggest that you the students should pick the models" Ori smiled.

Kiba leaned over to Chouji whisper something, who chuckled in response. Kiba then stood with a devilish grin on his beautiful face.

"I nominate Naruto Uzumaki!" Kiba smiled and Chouji chuckled.

"What?!" Naruto bellowed.

Ori smiled.

"Yamamoto-sensei I don't want to be a model" Naruto protested but Yamamoto refused to listen to reason.

"I can't wait to see you in a dress foxface" Kiba teased.

Naruto growled then jumped to his feet and nominated Kiba to be model as well. Kiba protested as well but Yamamoto sensei paid it no mind and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Later 29 students were chosen to be models including Lee models for the cos-play fashion show. Ori asked if any more students wanted to nominate or voluntary to be models when one student stood up and nominated Ori to be a model. Ori flushed in embarrassment and declined the offer; being a guest at the school he was not able to take part in the fashion show.

"You can take part if you get permission for the student body president." A voice said at the auditorium door.

Naruto froze. He knew that voice any here the voice that had tormented him every since his first day. He turned to see Sasuke standing at the door but he wasn't alone. Four other students stood with him.

The boy that Sasuke's right had butt length brunette hair that cascades in dark waves, gray-lavender eyes and pale complexion. Naruto already knew as the Vice-president of the Student Council Neji Hyuga.

The red haired young man who stood next to Neji Naruto met once before then later found out he was the Secretary of the Student Council Gaara.

At Sasuke's left stood young man as pale as the Student Council President, his ebony hair was cropped to frame his round face, his piercing black eyes looked everywhere at the same time. His smile was serene but it didn't reach his eyes. He was the Assistant Treasurer Sai.

Behind Sai stood a young man about 5'11 with tan complexion, cropped brown/black shaggy hair, he wore extremely dark glasses to conceal his eyes. He was known as the Treasurer of the Student Council Shino Aburame.

Ori turned to Naruto, who mouth _'Sasuke is the one in the middle'_. Ori turned and stared at the handsome young man, he could understand why Naruto ran away from him. Just those intense black eyes now directed at him made him nervous, those eyes that seem to stare right through his soul. To hide his nervousness Ori gave Sasuke a dazzling smile.

Beside him Sai gasped. Sasuke was surprised at Sai's reaction; it was the first time Sai as shown a genuine interest in someone.

"I want him!" Sai whispered to Sasuke.

Yamamoto-sensei cleared his throat and all attention turned to him.

"May I ask what is the Student Council doing here?" Yamamoto-sensei asked, "We have already gotten permission for class 2B to assist us with our activity for the festival"

Sasuke smiled, Yamamoto is the few teachers' that isn't afraid of his money or his status and Sasuke really liked that about the odd man.

"We are well aware of the classes combining for this particular project. We are here to discuss the terms of the temporary _'Pet'_ contract." Sasuke responded.

Yamamoto sighed, "We have already sent the terms of the 'Pet' contract that that class agreed upon."

"We've made some changes taking the buyers in concept. I am sure you know that the 'Pet' isn't the only one who as to sign this contract." Sai stated.

Yamamoto folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to like thing. "Let's hear those changes." he sighed, and there was a lot of changes.

One absolute condition on the contract id that the temporary 'Pet' as to sign the contract before the pet auction.

Yamamoto was right he didn't like those changes and so did the participant that were taking part in the show, but Yamamoto knew that if they don't agree to the changes there won't be a show to plan.

Sasuke smiled, he knew Yamamoto-sensei had figured out everything and knew the teacher would agree to the term in order for their show.

"We agree." Yamamoto said, and then all hell broke loose. Everyone started talking at the same time until Yamamoto-sensei quiet them down. "I agree to the terms under this one condition and this has to be a clause on the contract. If the 'Pet' does not like or want their master can buy back their freedom even before the contract has ended."

All eyes turned to the Student Council President. Sasuke had to give the older man is credits cause he had just figured out Sasuke's scheme. He agreed and Neji wrote it down, he announced the temporary 'Pet' contract would be ready the week before the school festival which a month from today. They turned to leave when a sandy haired boy stopped them.

"What about Ori-Chan taking part in the show" he asked.

Sasuke stared at the beautiful boy on the stage; even with that scar it didn't tarnish his beauty. He would have gone after a boy like that but there is only one person he wants in his bed and that Naruto Uzumaki. He would normally ignore the request but Sai wants Ori.

Before Sasuke could reply Ori spoke "I'm honored that you want me to take part in the show but I'll have to –"

Sasuke cut him off. "I – We from the Student Council would be honored for you Ori Matsuoka to take part in class 2A&2B cos-play fashion show and 'pet' auction."

Before Ori could protest the members of the Student Council left.

"Are you sure about letting that boy participate?" Neji asked.

Sasuke smiled. "It would certainly keep thing interesting. Neji I want to do a contract separated for that boy" he ordered.

Shino chuckled. "You didn't change the contract for the buyers; you changed it for your own personal gain." He stated.

Sasuke arched his brow.

"I could change it back, if you want that spirited dog to get away from you again." He smiled.

Shino tensed. There were no hiding things from this young Uchiha.

"This is going to be a very interesting school festival" Sai chuckled.

And Sasuke couldn't wait to collect his prize at the end.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

Two weeks before the School Festival classes were suspended to allow the student to prepare their activities for the festival.

Class 2B and Naruto's home was turned into a steam room and model boot camp. Ori asked the school sewing club – which only had four members – to assist in making ninety costumes for the fashion show. Designing the costumes wasn't the problem, – Ori is a genius when it comes to designs after all he attends the best art school in New York – it was his time. To make ninety costumes and train twenty-nine novice boys to be models in three weeks on his own would kill him. The sewing club was more than happy to help; by the end of the first week they were begging Ori to be their club president.

A huge misunderstanding happened a week before the festival. The drama club and the cos-play fashion both asked for the auditorium, the person in charge of the placement of the activities mixed up the dates and booked both programs on the same day and same time. Both groups wanted the auditorium it being the biggest room for the shows they were hosting. Shikamaru suggested giving the drama club the auditorium, with the drama club having more shows during the festival. Even though it smaller and they are doing just one show the fashion show could use the gymnasium. Everyone agreed.

The signing of the temporary 'Pet' contract was a disaster. The models boycott the signing of the contract. They did not agree with some of the clause used in the contract and they would allow everything they've have worked so go down the drain. Ori was fuming. He barked at the models. Until one made the comment at Ori was an outsider.

"Huh!" Ori mocked, and stocked over to his bag. He out a paper and marched over to the group and shoved the paper at the boy.

He gasped "Ori-"

Ori interrupted him, "I was called early this morning to the student council office and was given my own version of the contract. If I get brought I would temporarily transfer here for three months, that giving up three months of my life to take part in this stupid auction. But I don't really have to worry because if I don't like my 'master' I could buy my freedom and that option is open for you I well. So I don't see why you're worried!" he ranted.

After that no one had any quandary about signing the contract. By the weekend everything was prepared for Konoha High School Schools' Festival. One week of fun and activities for the family and a highly anticipated Cos-play Fashion and pet auction at the end of a week's worth of excitement.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

The festival passed by in a burr. Naruto enjoyed spending time with his friends, what he enjoyed most was not seeing Sasuke in the past month that when the last day of the festival came Naruto didn't dread it so much. That feeling didn't last long.

Fifteen minutes be the show was schedule to start Naruto was having a nervous brake down. The gymnasium was packed, even with no more seats people kept streaming in. Behind the curtains Naruto stood scanning the crowd until his eyes found Iruka and Kakashi near the front row camera in hand. When he had told Kakashi that he and Ori were models in the cos-play fashion show Kakashi laughed his head off, until he saw the designs Ori had made for the show Kakashi couldn't kept the amusement out of his voice when he said they would be in the front row with his camera so he wouldn't miss his _'little girls shine'_. Naruto wanted to beat him then, but right now he was glad they were there.

Naruto scanned the crowd once more then froze. At the opposite end of the room sat the members of the student council. From where he stood Naruto saw Sasuke with a smug expression on his beautiful face. Naruto stomach twisted into knots, he was definitely going to throw up again. He knew the student council had to be there to judge the show as it was one of the activities that were nominated to best activities of the school's festival, but Sasuke being there wasn't a good sign.

"Are you ok, you look so pale?" Lee asked behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to Lee. He still could not believe that it was Lee. The makeup artist that Ori hired for the show did a wonderful job on everyone. The black extensions that Lee wore were swept into an elegant bun with a golden flowers crown around the bun that fell in tendrils down his neck. His eyes were reamed with black and green eyeliner and eye-shadow. Pink lip stain was used to gloss his lips now they looked fuller. Just like him they had used golden dust to enhance his pale skin now in the dim light in the dressing room/backstage his skin glowed. Lee would have made a beautiful girl. Naruto would have laughed if Lee didn't look so concern.

"Are you still nervous?" Lee asked.

"Who me I'm not nervous!" Naruto stammered. Shit why did he have to stutter.

"Marco is gonna kill you if you barf again and mess up your make-up" a voice side behind Lee. They both turned and saw Kiba approaching them.

If it wasn't for the voice Naruto would not have known it was Kiba. His sandy brown wig was teased with curls that fell over his shoulders the curls, his eyes were with ruby eyeliner and eye-shadows, the blood red lipstick he wore made like a vampire just finished feasting on blood, the foundation used on his made his feature more feminine. Naruto bite the inside of his jaws to not laugh at Kiba, after all it was his fault that he was in this situation but it didn't last long Naruto busted into a fit of laughter.

Kiba growled.

"Have you looked in a mirror? You look more girly than me. I mean you should have been born a girl" Kiba snickered, Lee actually nodded his agreement.

Naruto rushed to the closes mirror and gasped. They were right he look like a girl. His blond hair was swept into two pony tail with blond back length extensions at each end curled in ringlets. His eyes were ringed with black eyeliner and dark orange eye-shadows that made his blue jitter like jewels, his lips were painted with pale pink gloss which made his lips fuller and more kissable. The golden dust used not only made him look more feminine but it made is tan skin glow.

"What the hell!" Naruto gulped, Kiba cackled evilly. Just then Shikamaru came over and ordered them to get ready the show would be start in soon. They ran over to their stations. During the weeks they were preparing for the show they had students volunteer to assist with the show so each models had at least three students to assist them in and out of their clothes, Shikamaru had more people to assist with lighting, security and the directing of the show.

The show was slipped into three parts, Japanese street style (mostly girl styles), freestyle, and S&M animal cos-play. Each part as two segments and those segments have fifteen models for each. The show is for two and a half hours and each segment should last for fifteen minutes with a five minute break between each segment. With Gai-sensei as the MC the audience would enjoy themselves. So welcome to Konoha High first ever Cos-play Fashion Show and Pet Auction. Enjoy the Show.

Gai-sensei took the stage and entertained the audience for five minutes then he introduced the first segment, and then left the stage. The first group went with the disc jockey playing '_Beam me up'_ by Cazzette and after fifteen minutes he ended with _'Can't stop me now'_ by Afrojack Feat Shamanology.

Naruto stood at the back of the second group. He watched the other boys with incredulity; they were amazing flirting with the audience as Ori taught them. Naruto tore his glaze from the stage to find Ori staring at him. Ori's long blond hair curled just like Kiba's his sea-green eyes were ringed with black eyeliner and black shadows which made is eyes glowed; his lips were painted light-purple. He saluted Naruto then turned his attention back to the stage. The butterflies in Naruto stomach fluttered he kept muttering that he would not throw up again when the second group was introduced.

The DJ blasted _'Take Over Control'_ by Afrojack Feat Eva through the speakers. Lee went out first, with a sway of his slender hip Lee strut on the stage in a black bejeweled biker jacket, beneath the jacket he wore a white Day of the Dead t-shirt with skulls dancing at the front. He also wore a short black tutu skirt, the garter-belt he wore was attached to tight length stripped socks and mid-calf combat booty that showed off his long legs. He teased the audience with the swaying hips and blow kisses into the audience, he did a sexy pose at the front of the catwalk pictures were taken and Lee strut off the stage. The point of the fashion show is for the pet to sell themselves after all. Three other models finished the song.

Kiba was next; he came on the stage to the sound of _'Handz up MotherFucker!'_ by Deejay Xtreme. He clapped to the rhythm of the song as the strut down the stage, mid-way down the catwalk he had the audience clapping with him as well. Kiba wore a red t-shirt with the writing 'Handz up Mother Fuckers' on the back and a middle finger with a picture Earth behind it. He also wore short black leather shorts with suspenders and chains that hung on either side of the shorts. The stocks he wore were ripped at the sides and the red combats boots he wore topped off the outfit. At the end of the catwalk he did a very suggestive pose then prance off stage. Three other models finished the song.

'_Silhouette'_ by Avicii played through the speaker when Ori came on stage. He was dressed in full gothic attire; the black sleeves less shirt stopped mid-tight just enough to show the end of the blue shorts. On one hand he wore a black meshed gloves that stopped at his elbow on the other hand was a blue sleeve that started and the elbow and hung over his hand. The black leg warmer that wore was decorated with chains, buckle and zippers that matched well with the four inch combat boots laced at the front. A spiked choker topped off the ensemble. He did a perfect arty-angsty pose and parades off the stage. Three other in finished the other song.

Naruto was the last to take the stage to the song _'Fall into the Sky'_ by Zedd Feat Ellie Goulding. Naruto was dressed in a simple pink mini-dress one sleeve dropped over his shoulder with a blue plaid jacket ties around his slender hips and the ski hat he wore hung over one pony tail. The blue booty he wore showed off his beautiful legs. He strut down the catwalk with more confidence than he was feeling. He would hear the cameras snapping as he breezed down the catwalk. He did a quick shy posed the strut off the stage.

Two hours later Gai-sensei took the stage with the thirty models each dressed as a different animal. He started the auction with the first model that took the stage. Bids were shouted across the room and models were sold until it came to Lee who was dressed as a Bunny.

"Let's start the bid at 500 yen" Gai-sensei boomed.

"1500 yen" one person shouted

"2500 yen" shouted another.

The bids kept rising until a very pissed off voice growled "200,000 yen" and the room when complete silence.

"200,000 yen, going once, going twice. SOLD TO GAARA!" Gai-sensei announced.

Next was Kiba, his cos-play as a dog his bid just like everyone else started at 500 yen. His bids also kept rising until Shino bought him for 150,000 yen.

Ori was next; his cos-play was a white cat. Immediate as his bid started Sai bought him 300,000 yen.

Naruto was the final bid for the evening and the favorite of the evening. His cos-play was a sexy S&M fox. Naruto's bid exceed Ori's bids and the higher it went the less people bid until a voice shouted, "1,000,000 million yen."

Some people gasped in surprise. Who would pay such money for a temporary pet? Gai-sensei almost dropped his microphone. Naruto froze.

"1,000,000 yen going once. Going twice. Sold to Sasuke Uchiha" Gai announced.

Naruto turned pale as Sasuke took his pet contract and signed it. Sasuke went on stage pulled Naruto into a tight embrace and whispered.

"You can run away anymore. You are mine."

When he stepped back he had enough time to catch before he fell off stage. Naruto had fainted.

End of chapter 3

*****The fashion show isn't finish I will repost with the full fashion show. Too much work not enough time so please, be more patience with me.

Finally I've finished chapter 3! Yay!

I really hate working it zaps my creative juices.

Thank you for your patience and support


End file.
